It's A Really Good Thing That You're Pretty
by ahrua192
Summary: Five times Wally did something dumb and the one time he wasn't that stupid. Based on YJA prompt. Mostly gen, non centric Birdflash if you squint.


**Fandom: ** Young Justice

**Title**: It's A Really Good Thing That You're Pretty.

**Rating:** K

**Length:** 3567 words

**Pairing:** Basically gen, but it's easy to look at it as slight birdflash if you want, but nothing centric

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to DC. Kiss You is owned by One Direction and something with Star wars. They also have some copyrights P:

**Based on YJA prompt:** Wally has a tendency for doing stupid things, that sometimes, turn out awesome. More often then not, people find him in the middle of doing something stupid and/or after said stupid activity turns out to be failure.

So pretty much, the five times someone walked in on Wally doing something stupid, and said "It's a really good thing you're pretty," and the one time they walked in on him doing something smart and remembered that Wally's more than just a pretty face.

**A/N: **2 months late or so, I'm really sorry T^T

It took much longer than I expected, but I had most of it like, a month ago, but life happened + mostly a writer's block so.. But shh, it's here now so shush.

Sorry for any OOCness, it was really hard.

Some are really short and pointless, some are stupidly long and pointless. Deal XP

* * *

-1-

The water already reached their ankles.

Artemis and Robin weren't even in Happy Harbor, the former said something about school activity, and with Robin- who knew where he had gone to.

But it meant Robin couldn't use his amazing Bat skills to find the source of the leak and fix it. Which was a big problem right now.

Ms. Martian and Superboy were somewhere in the top floor, trying to find where the water might be coming from hoping the hideout's blueprint would tell them something.

Which left Aqualad and Kid Flash to do the dirty work. They were now walking down the corridors, pants rolled up to their knees, trying to locate the leak.

Kaldur was walking ahead and had just entered the control room, where he found out all of the place's pipes.

"Kid Flash, I think it might be coming from this room." The Atlantian half shouted. In a second, Kid Flash sped past him and into the room.

"I got it!" He said with a grin. "I'll just tighten up all of the valves, you know, make sure they're all sealed properly."

He didn't wait for a respond before he dashed forward and rotated all of the pipes' valves and then ran back to the door.

"Done." He clapped his hands together in satisfaction.

The word didn't leave his mouth and a huge stream of water crashed down the two teens, accelerating the increase of the water level in seconds.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODI'MSOSORRY!" The redhead shouted over the roaring sound of water.

He ran back in (which was slightly more difficult this time), and turned the rings to the _right _direction this time.

He came back to face Kaldur who was pinching the bridge of his nose, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oops?"

Aqualad looked up at him and sighed.

"It's really a good thing that you're pretty."

* * *

-2-

Finally, Robin agreed to cook for him_. Cookies_, no less. He already knew Robin's cooking skills were amazing (like pretty much any skill he possessed) and finally he convinced the Boy Wonder to make him some cookies. Of course, it wasn't going to be Agent A's cookies (Robin said he wouldn't give him the recipe, but Wally suspected he just didn't want to deal with this kind of pressure) which was why he had to find him a different recipe. He decided M'gan's will do, since he was sure Robin won't let the cookies burn, and that's how he found himself knocking on said Matian's door.

There was no answer so he opened the door a bit.

"Hello?"

No response.

Well, he was sure Megan wouldn't mind if he got in and looked for her cooking book.

And in he went.

The room was pretty tidy, the bed maid (with several pillows and more than several plushies scattered across it) and no clothing article was decorating the floor, unlike Wally's room. He looked around the room and a plain door caught his attention and he hurriedly went to open it. To his surprise it was a walk-in closet, an entire room for as a wardrobe. Yes, OK, it might have been only seven feet long, and three feet wide, but it was still a separated room. He seriously needed to talk with Red Tornedo about the sleeping arrangements in the mountain. Though Megan did live there and it was her only home here while he only slept over after long missions.

Well, anyway, all he saw in front of him was cloths; which, considering Miss Martian didn't need any as she could shape shift to wear whatever she wanted, was quite weird. But as he looked closer he saw there were a couple of shelves with books behind the door. He closed the door so he could reach them more easily and went through the titles.

A Guide to the American Girl; How to Get Your Prince in Shining Armor Show-

He went to the lower shelf, and there, between How to Knit, Beginners' Course and Your First Pet, lay the book he was looking for; Cooking is Easy.

He quickly grubbed the book with a happy grin on his face. In less than an hour he will be eating delicious cookies, made to him by his b-

He abruptly froze when he heard voices approaching and the door opening and closing. A few seconds later the voices got clearer.

"Are you sure you want this?" The deep voice of no other than Superman's clone was heard through the door.

"Yes." The Martian sounded only slightly hesitated and the speedster wondered what they were talking about.

"You should just take it out." She said in a rush.

There was a slight pause after that and Wally decided it was time to come out of the closet (Literally! Not metaphorically! *A/N he totally should though*) and reveal his presence.

He stopped himself though, when he heard Megan's wondering words.

"Wow! It's so big! I didn't realize…" She trailed off and Wally swallowed.

_Oh. My. God._ Was all he could think to himself. He already knew the two were a couple, obviously, but _this_?

"You can still back down," Wally was surprised to hear how soft and caring the clone could be. "We don't have to do this."

_Yes! You don't have to do it! PLEASE, don't do it!_

"No," the redhead girl sounded determined. "I'm old enough for it, I promised myself I'm ready."

"If that's what you really want."

There was another incomprehensible mumble before-

"Can you take them off for me?"

OK, he totally had enough. As much as he was embarrassed he preferred revealing himself now than regretting it later.

He opened the door inside which almost made him bump into it head first. Instead he lost his footing and landed on the floor. He buried his head in the carpet, eyes closed, while he covered his ears with his hands.

"LALALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALA!" He yelled.

After several seconds of silence he spoke again. "OK I'm sorry! I didn't' mean to eavesdrop I just wanted a cooking book oh please put some cloths on Ohmygod please hurry!"

After another minute he was still met with only silence. Carefully, painfully slowly for the speedster he was, Wally lifted his head a bit and picked through one eye at the alien pair.

His gaze was met with two pairs of blinking eyes, but Superboy's quickly became narrowed.

"What." It was curt and Wally couldn't help but flinch.

"I- I thought you two were getting it on…" He mumbled.

"Getting it on?" The Martian looked confused.

"You know... Doing _it_." Finally he looked up and saw Megan was in the middle of telepathically taking her fairies figurines from her shelf, while Superboy was holding what seemed like a large artistic, more mature, shelf- sculpture thingy.

_Oh._

It looked like the same word crossed Megan's mind because her eyes got wide and a deep blush covered her face.

The well-built dark haired boy watched the expressions of both his teammates before he rolled his eyes.

"It's really a good thing that you're pretty."

* * *

-3-

After the recipe obtaining incident, Robin finally got down to making him these cookies.

And weren't they just the most _delicious _cookies he had ever had? (Unlike the person who made them. I mean. Pff)

So, feeling very generous, Wally decided to wake up extra early and make his best friend some pancakes. (He was probably the one who was going to eat most of them but still) Just to stay on the safe side, he got the recipe from the internet and after that it wasn't that hard.

First thing in the morning after he woke up (and OK, he _had _to eat, but it was only a bowl of cereals) he went to the kitchen to start baking.

Artemis woke up to the sound of music. Well, it was more of a loud and cheerful singing voice, but there was definitely some music, too. She got up, because there was no way she could go back to sleep now, and put on some cloths before she went to find the source of the singing.

She could already make out the cheerful pop-style music booming from the radio from the hallway, and in not so long she could also make out the words.

_**"Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need!  
Looking so good from your head to your feet."**_

She turned around the corner which gave her a perfect view into the kitchen. There she found a certain redhead.

_**"C'mon come over here! Over here!  
C'mon come over here, yea-ah!"**_

Singing.

_**"Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends,  
Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins!"**_

He was frying something on a pan.

_**"Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight.  
Baby be mine tonight yeah!"**_

Freaking cooking!  
**  
**_**"And if youuuu!  
You want me tooooo!"**_

In his freaking underwear

_**"Let's make a move, yeah!"**_

He was also dancing.  
_  
__**"So tell me girl if every time we-"**_He paused for a second, along with the singer_.  
_**  
**_**"Tou-ou-ouch!  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush.  
Let me say yea-a yeah-a yeah! yeah-a yeah-a yeah!"**_

And it was hilarious.

_**"If you don't wanna take this slow.  
If you just wanna take me home.  
Let me say say yea-a yeah-a yeah! yeah-a yeah!"  
And let me kiss you!"**_

Wally was with his back to her, happily singing along with the cheerful pop song, wearing nothing but his Flash boxers. He was frying what looked like pancakes, while moving around as much as he could from his position (which meant mostly his butt)but it was definitely enough.

She took out her phone and took a picture.

After she made sure to have enough evidences for blackmail she decided it was time for her to interrupt the… Little show that was going down there.

"Seriously, Baywatch? One Direction?" She called out loudly.

He froze (in mid-butt-swing, what was ever more hilarious) and then turned around to face her.

The radio that was sitting on the counter kept playing the song but it was no longer escorted by the bad singing voice of the speedster.

He looked at Artemis, then down at himself, then back to her.

"Uh, I just-" He blushed and she couldn't help but laugh her head off.

"Oh my god, Kid Mouth, I didn't know you had these moves in you." She kept laughing.

He pouted at her and crossed his arms. "They're not half bad." He defended the British boys band.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at that but only said, "They might not be, but you, on the other hand…"

"Hey!" He started to protest, but Artemis just pointed at him and snickered.

"What?" He frowned.

"The pancakes." She simply said.

"Crap!"

He turned and to his complete horror he saw the paper towels he prepared were just a tiny bit too close to the stove and the edge caught fire which soon spread the entire roll.

"Crap." He said again, before he grabbed the closest water bottle, opened it, and poured it all on the burning paper.

"Phew." He breathed as the fire was out.

To his annoyance Artemis was still snickering.

"What now?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Whomever you were planning to make these for… I think he'll be disappointed."

"Oh man!" The whole pan, together with the plate of made pancakes and the unfried mixture, was completely soaked with water.

His face made the archer crack up again.

"Hahahaha- Oh my, it's really a good thing that you're pretty!"

* * *

-4-

"Help! Help me!" Robin called from the grasp of the costumed man.

"Don't worry, _I _will save you!" The yellow figure shouted as it drew a blue lightsaber and held it high.

"There is no escape! Don't make me destroy you. Wally, you do not yet realize your importance. You've only begun to discover your power! Join me, and I will complete your training! With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy." The masked ex Jedi exclaimed.

"I'll never join you!" The hero shouted fiercely.

Darth Vader leaned in, his hold on Robin not withering. "If only you knew the power of the Dark Side. The Flash never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough!" With a swipe of his sword Kid Flash released his friend and put him out of harm's way, before readied himself for battle again. "He told me you killed him!" He said viciously.

"No," The Dark Jedi seemed to recover as he paused dramatically."_ I_ am your father."

Kid Flash was shocked. "No. No! That's not true! That's impossible!"

Vader went on. "Search your feelings; you know it to be true!"

Realization fell on the yellow themed hero and he fell to his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A single clap could be heard through the room. Followed by another.

The redheaded boy seated on the carpet looked abruptly up to find his youngest teammate looking at him from his place at the door frame.

He hurriedly hid the three action figures under his bed (super-speed might have been involved) and then turned back to his friend.

"Oh, hey Robin, didn't see you there, how long have you been standing there?" He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Said boy raised his eyebrow at him.

"Long enough." He stated.

"Uh, yeah, no, it'snotwhatyouthinkitis!" His face was now close to the color of his hair.

Robin just laughed and looked at him like he was a lost case.

"It's really a good thing that you're pretty."

* * *

-5-

Wally was grounded. It was so unfair! He was a _scientist_! Did the great Thomas Alva Edison get grounded when he made a few bulbs blow up? Of course not! Jeesh, his school didn't appreciate real, world-changing science!

So what if he only devised the experiment to check which soda flavor boils the fastest. And so what if he got a tiny bit carried away with the school labs. And _so what_ if he did it after hours and with no permission.

I mean, the lab would be back in order just in a couple of weeks. No bigie.

And then his school had to make such a big deal out of it, which made his aunt and uncle think it's a big deal which resulted in him being grounded for two whole weeks!

He had social life! He had _superheroing _life! And he had a date with the love of his life in a little more than an hour.

For all he knew, his aunt and uncle were sitting in the living room, which gave them a perfect view of the front door and it's not like he could go from the back door, because, well, it also gave them a perfect view to the staircase.

Which led him to the conclusion that he had to take a different measure.

A few minutes later found him tying all of his bed sheets connected together to the board in of his bed.

"Uh huh!" He grinned as he started to stretch the fabric until it reached the opened window.

Only problem was- that was where it ended.

"Oh man!" He cried, frustrated.

True, his room was located only in the second floor, but the window was really high up the wall so it was practically like a third floor height.

It was time for planning again.

His room was next to his guardians' room, and they had a balcony that was larger than the side of their room, meaning it was just in the other side of his wall.

He thought about going outside and into his aunt and uncle's room, but it would have made too much noise, no doubt.

There was only one way then, and Wally was determined to pull it off.

"Wally, I need to talk to-" Barry Allen stopped in his tracks at the sight that greeted him as he entered the room.

A butt. His sidekick's butt, no less. It was sticking out of the farthest wall, along with his left leg and his right elbow. The older speedster blinked a couple of time before he dashed out of the room, into his and out again, to the balcony.

There he found the other half of his nephew (not romantically speaking), a defeated look haunted his eyes with his head hung low shamefully.

He didn't know if he should laugh or cry at this sight.

He settled for rubbing his eyes and mumbling to himself. "Oh kid, it's really a good thing that you're pretty."

* * *

- +1 -

The mission was a success.

They have been at the gig for a while now, and their failed missions were fewer and fewer.

Still, Artemis liked to give the credit for their success to the absent of a certain redheaded speedster.

"Where is he, anyway?" She asked no one in particular after they finished the debriefing.

"He's in a science competition, I believe." Red Tornado stated.

Artemis couldn't help but snicker. "Wally. In a science competition? Who let _that _happen?"

"It's the national one." The robot clarified as if it made much more sense.

"No way," Artemis said. "Oh, I totally have to watch that and see his failure!"

"Aw!" M'gann clapped her hands excitedly. "I wonder if it's anything like what science fairs look on earth TV! Can we go? Please!"

She looked at Red Tornado seeing he's the "adult in charge" at the moment as Batman had already left.

"I suppose there will be no harm in it." He said.

"Yay!" She all but jumped. "And we could comfort Wally when- I mean, if maybe he loses or something…" She added almost sheepishly.

"And that's a big if." Artemis mattered sarcastically.

"Perhaps," Kaldur started slowly." It would be best if we come to be there for him in case he doesn't win."

Superboy shrugged.

Robin just smirked.

"Alright, I'll get the bioship!" M'gann called excitedly and went to bring their ride.

Twenty minutes later the young heroes were finding their way through the seats of the auditorium. They found just enough seats in the back and sat down just in time for the awards ceremony.

"Look, here's Wally!" M'gann pointed at the speedster. It was pretty hard to miss, what with his flaming red hair. He was standing by an odd looking, fancy machine. She started to wave but the host stepped up on the semi stage and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's time to announce the winners of the annual national advanced science competition for teens and young adults!"

It was a lot fancier than any science fair Megan had ever seen on TV.

The auditorium was growing silence so the names of the winners would be heard.

"In third place, we have…" He paused for a dramatic affect. "Larry Durocher and his amazing volcano!"

The audience applauded and the excited fifteen years old got up on the stage and got his medal, smiling widely and constantly making eye contact with his family.

"Bravo, Larry." The host patted him on the shoulder. "Second place goes to… Amanda Ground and her incredible heat creator, for a lack of a better name. Come up here!"

The team watched as the blonde short girl climbed up on the stage and accepted her reward.

"What do you think Wally made?" Whispered Kaldur so he wouldn't disturb other people.

"Well, it looks like… like… I don't know, it looks stupid. We can just ask him after they announce the winner." Artemis answered.

Before another comment could be made, M'gann shushed the group of teens to listen to the host.

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for!"

"Gee, it's just a science contest." Muttered Artemis. And the crowd around them shushed her.

"It's not a big surprise that the first place goes to; winner for the 9th time, from good old Central City, I give you Wally West!"

The crowd went wild, and above all the team could see one Barry Allen and his wife in the first row, cheering their nephew while Barry was calling out "That's my boy!"

Said boy went to accept his reward with a wide grin on his face. He was beaming. Clearly, it was something he truly enjoyed.

"Now it's time to the second demonstration of the winner!" Announced the host.

Megan was in shock as well. She blinked a couple of times. "Wow. He won."

"Holy shit." Artemis said. "How serious is this contest?"

"Did he say _ninth_ time?" Kaldur asked. "That would make him seven years old for the first time he won. It said in the sigh it's for teens in grades nine to twelve."

Before the team's rhetorical questions could be answer, the lights went out and the demonstration has begun.

Five minutes later found the team even more dumbstruck.

Even Superboy looked shocked. "I didn't know it was possible to do this."

"I think it's not." Said Robin who appeared to be the least shocked.

"Well." Artemis said, still a bit stunned, as they approached the genius teen scientist who was grinning to the sound of the renovated applauding of the crowd.

"I guess he's not just a pretty face, after all."

* * *

**Thanks god.**

**Bah. I have nothing against 1D btw, if for some reason it looked like it P:**

**The cookies made by Wally's" b-" it might be best friend. Might be boyfriend. Your pick P:**

**So it was much much much harder than I expected, everything turned out to be OOC, and It took me so long because I couldn't come up with an amazing invention for Wally. I just went AROUND that problem, as you can see XD**

**Now I can work on the second chapter to "Why Are All The Hot Guys Gay?" and the other Birdflash I almost finished :D**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think :D**

**And if you find my mistakes P:**


End file.
